My lips are sealed
by obsessive1987
Summary: This story takes place after the carnival. What will happen now Viola likes Duke, but still has to dress as Sebastian.
1. Chapter one

This story takes place during the movie. We start after the scene in the kissing booth.

Viola/duke, Sebastian/olivia.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspects of the movie "she´s the man". Only the dvd:D**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**My lips are sealed.**

It was right after Viola had kissed Duke for the first time. She couldn´t help but liking him, more as a roommate and more as a friend. He was so kind, sweet and the way he looks at you, just made her melt away.

"Hi, viola was it right?" the blond girl asked her, as she walked up to her

"Yes, the one and only" she said, clever. "and you were, olivia right?"

"right. he...I saw you kissing the most gorgeous boy of my school" Olivia added. Viola looked at her face and saw she didn´t like it, at least that was what she thought.

"Yeah, he goes to the same school as my brother" viola added quickly not to say anything about her being her brother for the last couple of days. She just hoped Olivia didn´t notice.

"And your brother is...? Maybe I know him"

"No, you don´t" Viola replied quickly, hitting herself for being not subtle. Olivia just sighed and walked away. Ever since Viola went to Illyria things had changed. She wasn´t the same girl anymore. She always had to be carefull about what she said and how she said it.

She could still see Duke in the back of the carnival. Looking at him once more, she turned away and left to go changing into Sebastian.

--

Duke sat on his bed. Still broken from his fight with Justin, Violas ex-boyfriend. He just couldn´t stop thinking about her. He liked Olivia, but Viola...that was a whole other girl. Olivia was hot and sweet, but there was something about Viola that made him like her. Even though he didn´t know her that well. The way "Sebastian" talked about her made him interested, but when he saw her and felt her lips on his, he knew that she was that girl. That girl that he liked. More than Olivia, which was shocking because he always had a weak spot for Olivia.

He flipped through a soccermagazine when the door opened.

"He dude" The guy said with a girly voice.

"He man, lost you at the carnival, where were you?" Duke asked.

"I spoke to my sister and then monique came and my mom...so I basicly hid in the ferris wheel". He smiled.

"By the way, I kinda kissed...your...sister...I´m sorry" duke stuttered

"You kissed my sister!" Sebastian said with a little bit of joy in his voice. "That´s okay...if you wanna kiss her, than you go ahead and kiss her". Duke just smiled and stood up the go to the bathroom, leaving Viola, still dressed as Sebastian, smiling behind.

--

Viola went away for the weekend, back home. She stayed with Kia and Yvonne to make sure she didn´t have to face her mom. She didn´t feel like changing into Sebastian on Sunday and went back to Illyria as herself. Duke would be with his friend from home so that didn´t matter. She opened the door with her keys and put her suitcase on her bed.

"Finally at home" she sighed

"Home?" Duke asked jumping up behind the bed. "Viola...I...my...book fell" he stuttered. "What are you doing here?" Viola looked at him, scared that he would find out.

"I wanted to visit my brother" she lied "But he´s not here I see"

"He went home. Didn´t you see him?" Duke asked, not stuttering in this sentence.

"No, I was with Kia for the weekend. But I´ll go" She wanted to go quickly, changing into Sebastian once again.

"No, you can stay for a while and if he isn´t here by then. Then you can always go and I will give him the message".

"Okay" Viola smiled "So..."

"So..." Duke said looking at Viola. She looked more beautifull then before, Duke thought.

"So you liked the carnival?" Viola asked subtle

"Yeah...accept the part where Justin hit me, but the rest of the time, was pretty good." He smiled with that smile that made her melt. "How was the kissing booth?" he then again asked her.

"Not that good, the guys I had to kiss were too old or too young. No-one was cute enough, accept for one that is" She smiled and blushed when she noticed what she had just said. But she saw that Duke blushed to so that made her giggle a bit.

"You don´t have to ask who that one person was, I think you know" she said not caring anymore, just wanting to have his taste against her lips again.

"Yeah, uhm...do you know that I know who you liked the most?" he asked a bit thick.

"Remind me" she smiled and leaned in. When her lips touched his again she got lost in him. Her hands disappeared around his neck and his around her waist. With his other hand his stroked her hair, playing with the tips.

She pulled away for air, looking at him confused. He still had his eyes closed from pleasure.

"Wow" he said under his breath. But just as he was about to lean in again there was a knock on his door.

---------

So that was my first she´s the man part, first part placed here but not my first fanfiction ever. Reviews please?


	2. Chapter two

Viola/duke, Sebastian/olivia.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspects of the movie "she´s the man". Only the dvd :D **

**

* * *

**

"Shit" Viola shouted, a little too loud. Duke, in all the rush they were in, pushed her of the bed and ran towards the door. Hoping it wouldn´t be Olivia or Andrew or Toby.

"Inspection" Malcolm said when Duke opened the door.

"Man, do you have to do this now. It´s 10 pm. I have early practice tomorrow"

"According to the school rules, which happened to be set up by the headmaster, the inspector, me, is allowed to inspect all rooms when he or she wants to. Chapter 15 paragraph 9. If you don´t believe me, read the fine print in the schoolguide" Malcolm said like he was the president of the school. He was so annoying sometimes.

"Okay inspect ahead" Duke sighed but when Malcolm had set one step in the room Duke pushed him out again.

"That´s enough" He said and locked the door, leaving Malcolm staring at the door in the hallway.

"Oh...that hurt" Viola said softly and climbed back on the bed. Duke sat down next to her and placed his hand on her knee. He couldn´t believe how he was doing. He didn´t stutter, he dared to touch her just like that. Viola did that to him and he liked it.

"Malcolm can be an ass sometime" Duke laughed and Viola smiled at him. She licked her lips and stared out the ground, out of embarresment or shame. She didn´t know but she liked this guy too much. What would he say if he found out about her being her brother for the last couple of days? That was a thought she didn´t want to think about.

He stroked her arm and looked at her once more. Looking into her beautiful eyes he realised that he really liked her, maybe even love her.

"Where were we?" Viola said, breaking the tense silence between them. Duke smiled and leaned in. Their lips met again in a firework kiss. Not thinking clearly Viola layed back on the bed and Duke layed on top of her. Caressing her beautiful face with his free hand. He pulled away, both breathing hard, and looked at her. She smiled and looked back at him.

"I like you Duke Orsino" she wispered so softly you almost couldn´t hear it.

"I like you to Viola Hastings" He smiled and gave her a kiss.

Her hands reached for the bottom of his wife beater. He took her hands.

"You don´t want to?" She said with doubt in her voice

"Ofcourse I want to, but I don´t want to rush anything. I like you to much for that". She smiled, not believing how incredibly sweet this guy was. She kissed him once more and took his hands. She placed them around her and cuddled up to him. Soon enough, they both fell asleep.

--

Duke opened his eyes and looked at the time on his alarmclock. 3.35, To soon to wake up. Suddenly he felt a warm body moving next to him. It scared him a bit. This girl which he didn´t know that well layed in his bed, sleeping peacefully. She looked more beautiful then ever, according to Duke. He planted a kiss on her head and tried to get some sleep.

--

When Viola opened her eyes at 7.30 the bed was already empty. She could still see how Duke had slept next to her, the covers pushed aside, halfly. She turned around and closed her eyes again.

"Are you still sleeping, sleepyhead?" Duke wispered against her ear when he had gotten out of the bathroom. Viola played as if she slept and Duke kissed her forehead. When Duke was close enough Viola put her arms around his neck and pulled him down. He smiled at her.

"Goodmorning" She wispered

"Goodmorning to you to" Duke smiled and kissed her lips. " I don´t want to get you out of here but I have to phone Sebastian. The dude still isn´t home."

Viola thinking fast " I have to go to the bathroom be right back" She rushed away pulling her cellphone out of her jacket. Then she waited until Duke called her.

"Dude where are you?" he said on the phone

"I stayed home, I´m coming around 4 o´clock today. Okay"

"Cool, see ya" Duke hung up the phone. Viola sighed. This was going to be hard.

* * *

Hope that was okay. Reviews please 


	3. Chapter three

Viola sat down in the bathroom. She had to be Sebastian so she could play soccer, but she had to be Viola if she wanted to have Duke. And sure, she wanted to be herself again but she couldn´t do that to Duke. She lied to him about her being her brother. But what does she have to do when the real Sebastian returned from Londen. She sighed and stood up again. She walked back to the dorm, face down.

"Where were you? You were gone to long!" Duke said placing his hand on her hips.

"I´m sorry but I have to go" Viola sighed and turned around.

"Wait!" Duke shouted and twisted her around giving her a long passionate kiss.

"Bye..." Viola smiled and lef the dorm.

Duke fell back on the bed in disbelieve. He couldn´t believe he was in love with this incredible girl. She was so amazing and meant so much more then Olivia ever did.

* * *

Viola rushed to the bathroom again, changing into Sebastian, thinking it would be so less diffecult if she could tell Duke. He was amazingly sweet and understand her. Way better than Justin ever did. As she was finished, she walked back to her dorm 

"Hey man, how are ya doin?" He spoke as Duke turned around with the biggest smile on his face.

"I´m doing fantastic, really, couldn´t be better!" He smiled in this puppy-love-sick way, but Viola thought it was cute. He was in love, she could tell. She was to but...it was hard.

"So...whatya been doing this weekend?!" Sebastian said

"Oh it was incredible, did I mention your sister was here!"

"No, you didn´t! But what´s with you two?" Sebastian smiled, he had to hide it.

"I think I really like here. But I don´t know how she feels about me. Have you spoken to her lately?"

"not really, once on the phone" Sebastian lied "But i guess she likes you to"

"great" duke smiled away, walking towards the hallway. Sebastian had to tell him.

"Duke, wait! I have to tell you something. Sit down please!"

"You sound serious, tell me"

"promise you won´t be mad?" Sebastian sighed

"I promise, tell me what´s going on buddy!"

"Okay, first of all, i´m sorry I lied to you. I´m not Sebastian, I never was. Sebastian is in London and he asked me to cover for him."

"Then who are y.."

"Wait,please, let me finish. This is hard. I didn´t know how to cover for him. But then the soccerteam at Cornwall got cut. And they wouldn´t let me play in the boys team. I just wanted to show everybody my passion, I love soccer. And I´m good at it. I normally don´t say that. So I figured out two and two and what came out was, me pretending to be Sebastian. I just wanted to prove I was good enough. But than, you came around and messed everything up. I love you Duke and i want to be with you. But as me...and not as Sebastian" Sebastian said in tears. Duke just stared at him.

"Then who are you?"

"I´m Viola"


	4. Chapter four

"You´re Viola?" Duke repeated the sentence…he laughed "But you´re a guy! Viola is your sister, man. You´re so funny. You almost got me!" Duke laughed and fell backwards on the bed.

"Duke, man, I´m serious. I´m Viola!" She stared at him. He sat up straight again.

"You´re serious! What..why..how could you...!" Duke stumbled on his own words.

"A friend of mine, Paul, he helped me. With the hair and everything!" Viola said, trying to get the wig of her head. Her long brown hair fell onto her shoulders. Duke just stared at her in disbelief.

"I´m sorry" she said so softly, it almost came out like a wisper.

"Duke please say something!" she sighed

"I don´t know what to say. You lied to me. I thought I could trust you"

"But you have to understand..i didn´t know I would meet you." Viola´s eyes started to water up.

"I know, i know...the soccer thing. But I don´t know..I don´t think i could trust you. I mean, i told you everything and...it just...can´t be the same again. Sorry!" he said a little to loud

"Does this mean that you don´t like me!?" Viola said, a tear running down her cheeck.

"No, i do like you but...i just can´t be with you...now" He said and stood up. Opened the door and walked away. Leaving Viola behind crying.

Duke sat outside, looking at nothing really. He couldn´t believe she lied to him. He liked her so much, he was totally forgetting about Olivia. But he couldn´t be with a girl that lies to him. Although he did believe that she didn´t do it to betray him, she wanted to do everything she could just to play soccer. That only, duke thought, was pretty amazing. That she would go that far.

Olivia saw Duke sitting on the bench. She sat down next to him.

"Hey Duke...where´s Sebastian?" she asked. Duke just sighed. Ofcourse, Viola was far more deep in that he thought she was. This girl...thought he was a boy. The whole school that she was one. She wasn´t just lying to him, she was lying to the whole school!

"sh!t" Duke wispered and stood up

"What?" Olivia said

"I have to go, NOW!" and he ran away.


	5. Chapter five

Viola stood underneath the shower. Wanting to feel the hot water on her face, as if it could cure everything. Her heart was broken. Duke didn´t want her anymore. The only thing she had left was soccer. She didn´t have any more friends, or at least she thought she didn´t because she lied to the entire school. But that wasn´t as important as Duke was to her. She missed him all ready.

The hot water turned colder and colder. She shouted once, but nobody heard her. She stepped out of the shower and put on her bathrobe. She ran towards the mirrors but nobody was there. When she had put on her flipflops and opened the door, her heart skipped a beat. There he stood wearing his darkblue jeans and his black ac/dc shirt with a longsleeve white one underneath.

"Sebastian?" Viola said questioned.

"Hey sis, some guy told me this was the boysroom but...i can see it´s not. What are you doing here!"

"That´s a long story..." she sighed and looked down. Her brother mouthed something like, come here, and took her in for a big hug. She explained the situation and Sebastian, the real one, just looked at her.

"Where is that guy? I´m gonna kill him!" he shouted and Viola grabbed his arm.

"No...it´s just...no, it´s okay. Just let it be, it´s my own fault" She said and walked away.

* * *

Sebastian sat down on the chair in the big room. He waited until th teacher would arrive but until then, lots of students walked in and sat down too. A boy, pretty muscular and handsome, sat down next to him.

"He´s always 5 minutes late" he spoke to Sebastian.

"I didn´t know that" he looked at the boy

"No, I already thought i´d never seen you before."

"No i´m new here. I´m Sebastian" he said and as he shook the boys´ hand the boy looked funny at him.

"THE sebastian..."

"I think so...i´m in a band and..."

"No i mean your the brother of Viola right?"

"You know her?"

"Yeah...mm I´m Duke"

"YOU!" Sebastian shouted and Duke saw hatred in his eyes.


	6. Chapter six

"What!" Duke shouted

"You….how could you?" Sebastian stood up with a lot of noise

"How could i WHAT!?" Duke stood up also, the boys were looking angry at eachother and their faces were just inches apart.

"How could you do that to my sister!"

"She lied to me...heck..she lied to the entire school. How could i trust her?"

"You don´t get it do you?" Sebastian walked away with a rush, leaving his shoulderbag behind

"Get what!" Duke shouted after him but Sebastian had already left. He saw that he forget his bag, took it and ran after him. Once outside, he was gone.

Viola stood outside waiting for the bus to come. She sat down on her suitcase with her head in her hands.

"Viola...Viola!" She heard someone yelling. She looked up and saw her big brother.

"Hey sebas...i´m going home. It´s over!"

"No you can´t. What about that soccergame...you can´t go sis, you just can´t" Sebastian hugged her sister so tight that she almost lost her airsupply.

"But what am i going to do here i can´t just..." That´s where she got cut of by a shout. She looked behind her and saw Duke.

"You forgot your..." Duke said reaching out the bag but he also got cut off by Sebastian

"How dare you come near my sister again!" He yelled. The entire school could watch them now.

"Sebastian leave it!" Viola said putting her hand on his arm.

"I´m sorry man...i just...damn!" Duke said turning around. Viola watched Duke closely. How could she still love him, after he dumped her like that. Those eyes...she knew he still liked her but he didn´t want to.

"There´s the bus. I´ve gotta go. Bye big brother" And she hugged Sebastian. The door opened and she stepped on the first step of the bus.

"No wait...You can´t leave" Duke said.

"Why not?" Viola turned around, her eyes started to water

"Because, you´re the best soccerplayer we have on the team. We can´t lose you, eventhough you are a girl"

"Really?" Viola asked as one tear escaped from her eye and trailed down along her cheeck.

"Really" Duke smiled a bit.

Viola turned around again and apoligized to the busdriver. She got out and walked towards Duke.

"I´m sorry" She wispered.

"Me too" He let his eyes fall to the ground. Sebastian just stood there and watched it all.

"Do you think that we could start again...with us?" Viola asked and looked straight into Dukes´ eyes.


	7. Chapter seven

Duke looked at Viola, then at the ground and then back at Viola.

"I don't know…" he was cut of by Viola who signet

"right now…but let's just give it time, okay?" Duke looked back at the ground

" Okay" Viola said with a lump in her throuth.

Sebastian picked up Viola's bags and guided her back in the building. They made there way through the hallways towards the office of the principal. Duke had walked back to Sebastian and his room. On his way he walked past Olivia.

"Hey Duke, what's up?" She Said

"Nothing….just…nothing"He signet and wanted to walk further but she stopped him.

"If there is….you can Always talk to me, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah thanks Olivia" He hugged her and walked on.

* * *

"Allright miss….you can stay at this school. But just because you looked like a real boy" the principal said and smiled. Sebastian and Viola looked at each other smiling. Their principal was nuts.

"Where can I sleep? I mean I can't stay at the boys dorm." Viola asked

"You can lay your head down in the room of miss Lennox. You're friends right?"

"kindoff"she said and packed her things. Sebastian went back to his room…or Viola's old room and Viola went of to the room of Olivia. She opened the door and saw Olivia sitting at her desk typing something on her computer.

"Hi"Viola said awkwardly.

"Hey"Olivia answered smiling and walking towards her. She hugged her once and looked at her

"Are you okay?" she asked and sat down on her bed. Viola sat down on the bed next to hers.

"I don't know. I mean….Duke….my brother….I thought I handled it well, you know. But then Duke appeared and you and Malcolm and everybody else. It's all to much. The only thing I'm glad about right now is me playing the game and staying here at school."

Olivia flashed a weak smile at Viola. "You can always talk to me"

"Thank you" Viola said and layed down. "I;m so tired….I think I'm gonna sleep now" and she closed her eyes.

* * *

When she woke up again it was 1 o'clock in the night. She stood up and put on a sweater. She took a ball from her bag and walked outside. She always became calm when she kicked a ball around.

"Hey"she heard a voice say and she turned around. There he stood, Duke, dressed in a red Illyria sweater.

"How are you?"He asked and sat down on the grass. Viola took the ball in her hands and sat down next to him.

"Okay"she lied.

Duke nodded and looked at her.He layed his hand on her knee

"I still……erm…Viola…I still like…erm…you" He stuttered. Viola flashed a weak smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah"he whispered and looked at the ground. She layed her hand on his and their fingers entwined. Their faces leaned into each other and just before there lips met, they heard a loud noise.


	8. Chapter eight

"What was that?" Duke said and got up as quickly as he could. Forgetting that he still hold hands with Viola so she got pulled up to.

"Waa" she yelled and Duke apoligised. They ran inside and saw Malcolm sitting on the hallwayfloor, crying his eyes out.

"What happened?" Viola said and kneeled besides Malcolm. Duke looked at her, even though he was mean to her, she still was nice to him.

"It's Malvolio" Malcolm signed "he left his territorium even though i warned him not to!"

Viola shook her head so she wouldn't break out in laughter.

"How long has he been missing? and where can he be?" She asked Malcolm

"Couple of hours i think, and he always enjoys his stay in the girls bathr..." Malcolm couln't even finish his sentence because it was interrupted by a high-pitched scream. "Get it away, get it away" They heard a girl screaming and then she ran out of the girlroom.

"I think Malvolio isn't missing anymore!"Viola said and she got up. Malcolm got up to and grabbed his spider. He thanked Viola and went back to his room.

Viola laughed and leaned against the wall. Duke just looked at her.

" You are..."

"weird, impossible" Viola ranted

"Amazing" Duke smiled and he walked towards her and kissed her lips. They stood there like that for a couple of seconds, just lips touching.

Sebastian was writing some lyrics and playing on his guitar. Someone knocked the door but he didn't hear it. The door went open just a little bit and someone watched him playing.

_I wanted you to stay with me, but all you want is to betray me_

_Never thought i could feel like this again.._

He took the pencil out of his mouth and began scribbling something on the paper.

"Ouch" he heard and looked at the door

"I'm sor..."

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Couple of minutes, you sounded really good"

"Thanks, I just got back from London, performing and stuff"

"Yeah, I know who you are"

"Really" Sebastian smiled "Then who am I?"

"Brother of the amazing soccerplayer Viola!"

"And you are?" Sebastian stood up and walked towards the person

"Olivia, friend and roommate of Viola."

Sebastian looked at her and then smiled.

"Really, you know, she's the less looking one in the family" He smiled

"Yeah, right" Olivia said and smiled at him. They shook hands and just stood there, letting the time go by.

Then they heard Malcolm, screaming again!


	9. Chapter nine

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" they heard Malcolm shouting. They stood up as quick as they could and ran towards the screaming. When they ran around the corner they saw Malcolm sitting on his knees on the floor. Around him stood Duke, Viola, Andrew, Eunice and Toby. 

"I'm sorry" Toby yelled. 

"How could you..? You've killed my friend!" Malcolm cried

"Maybe you should have left him in his cage than this wouldn't have happened!"Toby said and walked away. Andrew followed him and Sebastian and Olivia approached them. 

Malcolm picked up the tarantula and walked towards his room. Eunice followed him to make sure he was okay.

"I see you to made up" Sebastian said and Olivia put her hand on his arm. "Let's go!"she sighed leaving Duke and Viola alone. 

"But….he hurt my sister"Sebastian said

"Yeah he did but they really like each other so….let's leave them alone, shall we?"

"Okay"Sebastian sighed. "So how are you?" He said again. This was all to strange. He showing up at Illyria. 

"It's so weird" Olivia smiled "When Viola was you I liked him, or her"

"What…wait…you were in love with my sister pretending to be me?" He smiled and laughed "That's so funny" Sebastian let himself fall backwards on the bed still laughing.

"He that's not funny"Olivia smiled and laughed also "Yeah it is" she fell backwards also. Now they were laying next to each other. Olivia looked at Sebastian and when Sebastian finally stopped laughing he saw that she was watching him. He flashed a smile and gave her a kiss on her lips. It was just a quick peck but she pulled him closer towards her. 

"I'm so glad you came"She said and kissed him once more

Duke had taking Viola to his dormroom. They were laying on his bed side by side. He had taking her hand in his. 

"I'm glad you stayed"He whispered and looked into her eyes. She turned her head and kissed him, first on his cheeck, then on his mouth. The kiss grew deeper and deeper but Duke stopped her. 

"Let's just….sleep. Okay"

"Okay"She smiled and they both layed down under the cover and fell asleep, hand in hand. 


End file.
